


secret

by ariare



Series: teman tapi menikah [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Plot/Plotless, Pining, anak fh!judar, anak fmipa!hakuryuu, bahasa gaul, ending tidak jelas, judul tidak jelas, penuh kearifan lokal, some plot holes i guess
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariare/pseuds/ariare
Summary: Hakuryuu membangunkan Judar untuk belajar di malam hari.





	secret

**Author's Note:**

> Saya dapat inspirasi dari cerita teman saya. Kata teman saya, pada suatu malam, salah satu teman kosnya (si A) menggedor-gedor pintu kamar temannya (si B) untuk belajar karena si B akan ujian besoknya. Dan saya otomatis kepikiran Juhaku dan terbuatlah fanfik ini 8DDD
> 
> Ngomong-ngomong, saya menggunakan bahasa gaul di sini karena juhaku 8D;;;; mereka _bickering_ pantesnya ya pake _"gue-elo"_ hehehe 8D;;;; dan memang karena _setting_ -nya yang penuh dengan kearifan lokal 8D;;; kalau ada kesalahan kata atau penulisan seperti kata yang harusnya digarismiring atau istilah yang tidak diketahui atau ada yang tertarik dengan _world building_ di fanfik ini bersama saya, silakan ketik di kolom komentar 8DD
> 
> **Disklaimer: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic by Shinobu Ohtaka.**

"Woi, Judar! Bangun!!" teriak Hakuryuu seraya menggedor-gedor pintu kamar di depannya. Ini belum pagi. Sama sekali belum karena suara binatang malam masih bisa terdengar di sekitar dan pintu-pintu kamar kos yang berjejer di lorong masih tertutup rapat ( _the heck_ , ini jam sebelas malam, tolonglah!). Hakuryuu menghela napas. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau melakukan hal ini (menggedor-gedor pintu sampai yang empunya kamar bangun), tapi dia ingat orang yang ia yakini sudah molor sejak jam sepuluh malam di dalam kamar ini belum belajar sama sekali untuk kuis hukum pidana esok pagi (astaga, kenapa dia bisa hafal jadwal orang itu, coba).

Hakuryuu memijat kepalanya lalu menggedor-gedor lagi. "Mau dapet berapa kuis hukum pidana lo, _anjir_! Lo belom belajar sama sekali, woi! Lo lupa apa sama dosen lo yang ini? Lo yang bilang sendiri dosen lo yang ini tuh kayak Ratu Kegelapan. Sekalipun lo SKS, lo bisa aja dapet E!" Hakuryuu terus menggedor pintu kamar dari orang yang bernama Judar. Hingga sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya. "Oh, apa perlu gue teriakin nama dosen hukum pidana lo yang horor itu, biar bisa masuk ke mimpi lo dan bangunin lo? Oke! Gue teriak, ya!"

Begitu Hakuryuu bersiap membuka mulut untuk meneriakkan _nama-yang-tak-boleh-disebut_ itu, pintu di depannya mendadak terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang pria seumurannya yang sedang menatap dirinya dengan muka mengantuk dan rambut berantakan—Judar.

_Imut, sih, tapi...._

"Ayo, cuci muka!" perintah Hakuryuu sambil masuk ke kamar dan menarik sebelah tangan Judar menuju kamar mandi dalam milik pemuda itu.

"Gue ngantuk, Hakuryuu...." Judar mengeluh, namun kaki dan tangannya tidak berontak sewaktu Hakuryuu menyeretnya ke wastafel (iya, kamar mandi dalam Judar ini keterlaluan bagusnya sampai ada wastafelnya segala, huh).

"Nilai kuis hukum pidana lo dipertaruhkan, tau, nggak," balas Hakuryuu. Kedua kakinya berhenti di depan wastafel bersama Judar. Judar menyalakan keran dan membasuh wajahnya.

"Lo tau, gue mimpi buruk ketemu si Ratu Kegelapan itu gara-gara lo," keluh Judar sehabis mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk yang justru dibalas dengan senyum miring Hakuryuu.

"Salah sendiri. Ayo, cepat lo belajar sana!" perintah Hakuryuu sambil mendorong punggung Judar keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Padahal gue lagi mimpi indah banget, Hakuryuu," ucap Judar sambil duduk di kursi depan meja belajarnya. "Lagi _party-party_ gitu. Semua makanannya pakai persik kesukaan gue. Hampir aja gue mau makan, eh, si Ratu datang, terus buyar dah semua mimpi gue."

Hakuryuu yang sudah duduk di samping Judar hanya mendengus, "Lo udah sering _party-party_ , tau. Sekarang, buka buku pidana lo. Belajar dari awal sampai terakhir lo kuliah."

"Banyak amat!" protes Judar.

"Emangnya lo yakin, kalau si Ratu bakal ngasih soal alasan penghapus dan pembenar pidana doang? Kemarin aja lo cerita kalo lo hampir kelabakan karena ada soal asas-asas _nyempil_ satu di kuis lo," balas Hakuryuu dengan nada ragu.

Dia masih ingat betapa kesalnya sang teman masa kecilnya ini karena satu soal yang sangat di luar prediksinya di kuis sebelumnya. Hakuryuu yang membuka pintu kamarnya setelah digedor-gedor dengan sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan, hanya bisa mendengarkan curhatan Judar yang penuh dengan amarah dan kekesalan karena untuk hal ini memang di luar kuasanya. Dia hanya memberikan Judar satu nasihat untuk agar tidak terjebak lagi oleh dosen satu itu, satu pelukan, dan satu es krim rasa persik. Hanya dengan tiga hal itu, dan dalam seketika mood Judar kembali membaik.

Hakuryuu masih menatap Judar yang sedikit cemberut. "Dasar dosen gila. Gue ogah milih dia lagi semester depan," sahut Judar sambil mengecek ponselnya dan membuka beberapa pesan yang masuk.

"Lo nggak nanya kating, ya, pas KRS-an?" tanya Hakuryuu yang entah kenapa baru ia tanyakan kali ini. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan iming-iming menjajal laboratorium di semester dua kuliahnya di jurusan Biologi. Ah, dia juga sibuk mempersiapkan syarat-syarat _op_ _en_ _rec_ _ruitmen_ salah satu organisasi mahasiswa tingkat universitas yang baru dibuka di semester genap. Dia memang teman yang buruk, walau temannya satu ini juga tidak kalah buruknya, sih.

"Ketiduran pas lagi _'perang'_ ," sahut Judar enteng, tanpa menatap Hakuryuu dan tidak menyadari kerutan di dahi teman masa kecilnya itu. "Pas bangun, tahu-tahu _website_ -nya _down_ dan gue hampir kehabisan kelas."

"Nah, kan. Lo pasti kayak gini kalau nggak gue urusin. Kalau _kagak_ gue bangunin juga pasti lo udah _molor_ sampe pagi dan langsung kejar materi sejam," keluh Hakuryuu sambil menghela napas panjang.

Sementara Judar, di sisi lain, hanya nyengir dan merangkul bahu Hakuryuu. "Makanya, urusin gue, dong, Hakuryuu. Bangunin gue gitu gitu~"

Hakuryuu segera menyentil dahi Judar, membuat pemuda itu memekik sakit dan mengusap-usap dahinya. "Emangnya gue emak lo, apa?! Nih, tadi aja lo gue bangunin malah minta tidur lagi," omel Hakuryuu sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Judar terkekeh. "Ya udah, deh. Sekarang temenin gue belajar kalau gitu."

"Sampai jam tiga. Kalau sampai ketiduran, gue tabok," balas Hakuryuu sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Ampun, emaaaakk~" goda Judar dengan muka pura-pura memelas.

"Nggak mempan. Cepetan belajar, udah mau tengah malem, nih." Hakuryuu melirik jam di dinding kamar Judar. Segera saja, teman masa kecilnya itu mengeluarkan buku-buku hukum pidana miliknya yang ada (baik catatan, KUHP, maupun buku literatur yang ia pinjam dari teman sekelasnya).

Menit berlalu. Judar baru membaca satu halaman catatannya dan kepalanya sudah jatuh ke pundak Hakuryuu. Dengan kecepatan satu detik, Hakuryuu segera melayangkan tabokannya ke arah Judar.

"Akh—!! Hakuryuu!! Sakit!!" teriak Judar sambil menegakkan kembali badannya dan mengusap pipinya yang kena tabokan dahsyat Hakuryuu.

"Salah sendiri tidur. Lo baru baca satu halaman, woi! Baru pengertian asas-asas doang!" sahut Hakuryuu dengan kerutan kesal di dahinya.

"Habis gue ngantuk, Hakuryuu~" seru Judar sambil memejamkan matanya. Satu tangannya menyelip dan merangkul satu lengan Hakuryuu, sementara kepalanya mulai jatuh lagi di pundak pria berambut biru tua itu.

"Bangun, woi, bangun! Materi lo belom kelar!" Hakuryuu buru-buru menegakkan kembali kepala Judar dan melepaskan rangkulan tangan pria yang seperti bocah itu dari lengannya. Dan itu membuat Judar melenguh dan cemberut kecil. "Sekali lagi lo ketiduran, gue tabok lo kayak tadi." Hakuryuu kembali melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

Judar mengusap pipinya sekilas. "Elo beneran jadi kayak emak gue, deh."

"Lo sendiri yang tadi bilang ' _Ampun, emaaaakk~_ '," Hakuryuu terdiam sejenak. "Eh, tapi gue juga ogah banget punya anak kayak lo," sahut Hakuryuu.

"Kalau punya pacar kayak gue?" tanya Judar mendadak.

Dan Hakuryuu terdiam. Keningnya mengerut sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Judar yang sebenarnya sudah pernah ditanyakan oleh Judar sendiri kepadanya. Pertanyaan yang mungkin tidak akan pernah ia jawab dengan jujur dan sepenuh hati. Karena ia tahu, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Judar. Seorang mahasiswa Fakultas Hukum yang bahkan sudah terkenal sejak hari orientasi mahasiswa baru. Meski terkesan malas-malasan, Judar adalah mahasiswa yang pintar dan ahli debat. Itu sudah terbukti sejak mereka masih SMA, meski keahlian silat lidah Judar sudah terlihat sejak mereka masih kecil, sih. Saking terkenalnya, Judar memiliki _fanclub_ sendiri di kampusnya (Hakuryuu sering _speechless_ sendiri dengan para anggota _fanclub_ itu). Selain terkenal karena kepintaran dan wajah (ya, Hakuryuu akui Judar memang tampan dengan rambut hitam legam dan mata berwarna merah rubi yang sangat langka), Judar juga terkenal dengan _gang_ -nya yang berisi anak-anak paling populer di seluruh kampus, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sepupunya sendiri: Koutoku bersaudara.

Ia tidak begitu menyukai Koutoku bersaudara, meski ia tidak masalah dengan anak bungsu (sekaligus anak perempuan satu-satunya) keluarga itu. Judar sudah menariknya untuk masuk ke _gang_ itu berulang kali, tapi Hakuryuu selalu menolak mentah-mentah. Padahal banyak sekali orang yang ingin masuk ke _gang_ itu, berharap bisa berjalan bersandingan dengan empat murid populer Fakultas Hukum tersebut. Tapi dia tidak mau. Hakuryuu ingin menjalani hidup perkuliahan yang tenang. Ia masih ingat betapa pusing kepalanya ketika didekati orang-orang yang naksir Judar semasa mereka SMA. Sayangnya, Hakuryuu terlalu pintar untuk dibohongi. Ia tidak pernah jatuh dalam trik mereka untuk mendapatkan restunya demi mendapatkan Judar. Karena orang yang bisa mendapatkan restunya hanya orang yang setidaknya melebihi dia dalam segala hal atau setidaknya cukup baik untuk menangani tingkah Judar. Selanjutnya, hanya Judar yang berhak memilih, bukan dia. Dia hanya teman Judar sejak kecil. Tidak lebih.

"Punya pacar kayak lo? Yang tingkahnya belingsatan dan suka nge- _prank_ kayak lo? Lo mau bikin gue tambah sakit kepala? Gue mau kuliah dengan tenang, tau."

Hakuryuu bohong. Dia seharusnya sudah menjauhi Judar jika memang lelaki itu membuatnya semakin sakit kepala sejak dulu. Tapi ia justru tetap bersamanya terus, bahkan sampai berada di bawah satu atap kos dengannya.

Judar tertawa. Hakuryuu yakin Judar sedang menertawakan kebohongannya. Terkadang reaksi Judar ini membuat Hakuryuu berpikir dan bertanya-tanya, jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, reaksi apa yang akan Judar tampilkan? Terkejut? Bisa jadi. Bingung? Ah, ini juga bisa. Tertawa terbahak-bahak? Kalau ini, sih, yang paling mungkin. Menjauhinya? ... Ini yang ia takutkan. Hakuryuu menghargai persahabatan ini lebih dari apapun. Ia tidak ingin menghancurkannya hanya karena _little crush_ -nya itu.

"Sayang sekali, ya, Ryuu. Gue nggak bakal bikin hidup lo tenang. Soalnya gue bakal terus gangguin lo sampai kita lulus~!!" balas Judar riang sambil merangkul Hakuryuu. Judar mendekatkan wajahnya sejenak ke Hakuryuu, "Kita bakalan bareng terus sampai lulus. Lo nggak bisa lepas dari gue~"

"Iya, iya, iya. Terserah lo, deh." Hakuryuu buru-buru mendorong wajah Judar sebelum pria itu semakin menginvasi ruang personalnya. "Sekarang, lo balik belajar. Nggak ada _intermezzo_ lagi," seru Hakuryuu sambil menunjuk ke arah buku Judar di atas meja.

"Eh, bentar, bentar. _Intermezzo_ -nya diperpanjang, dong. Bentar aja. Plis, plis, plis~" pinta Judar dengan muka meminta.

"Ngapain?" tanya Hakuryuu sambil memandang Judar dengan tatapan bingung.

"Gue mau nanya sesuatu ke elo. Penting." Judar memberikan Hakuryuu satu tatapan yang serius.

"Asal bukan soal hukum. Gue nggak tau. Lo tanya temen lo aja."

"Yah, baru aja gue mau nanya soal hukum ke elo," goda Judar sambil menjulurkan lidahnya usil. Ketika Hakuryuu hampir mengangkat tangan dan menaboknya, Judar buru-buru menambahkan, "Bercanda, bercanda~"

Hakuryuu menghela napas dan menurunkan tangannya. "Ayo, cepetan."

Pupil merah Judar menatap Hakuryuu sejenak, melirik ke arah lain selama beberapa saat, lalu kembali kepada Hakuryuu. "... Lo masih jomblo, kan, sejak ditolak si Moru—aduh, siapa, sih, gue lupa. Si Moru ... Moruriyana itu, kan?"

Hakuryuu mengerutkan kening. "Lo beneran mau ngehina gue, ya?"

"Bukan itu maksud gue, Hakuryuu. Gue murni cuma nanya ini ke elo." Judar menghela napas dan sedikit cemberut. "Kalau mau ngehina, ya, udah gue hina sejak dulu dulu kali. Ngapain nunggu sekarang."

Hakuryuu melirik pria berambut hitam di sampingnya itu yang sedang cemberut. "Muka lo lucu, deh," ucap Hakuryuu sambil tersenyum kecil.

Judar mengerjap dan ekspresinya berubah. "A-apanya yang lucu?" tanya Judar dengan nada bingung dan ekspresi yang, menurut Hakuryuu, lucu. Judar sedikit mengalihkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. Hakuryuu suka kalau bisa menggoda Judar begini.

Hakuryuu terkekeh pelan dan tersenyum kecil. "Gue lagi nggak punya pacar dan cewek waktu itu namanya Morgiana, bukan Moruriyana. Jangan seenaknya ganti nama anak orang. Lo bukan petugas disdukcapil."

Ada hening sebelum Judar merespon jawaban Hakuryuu. "... Oh. Oke." Judar tersenyum samar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, lo masih jomblo juga, kan? Sejak mantan lo yang terakhir itu waktu SMA?" tanya Hakuryuu sambil menaruh tangan di meja dan menyangga dagunya.

"Iya."

"Nggak nyoba cari pacar lagi? Lo kan terkenal. Pasti banyak yang mau sama lo." Hakuryuu mengatur suaranya agar terdengar netral, menahan agar kalimat lain di dalam hatinya tidak terdengar.

"Malas. Nggak ada yang bikin gue tertarik juga di antara mereka," jawab Judar sambil bersandar di kursi dan menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kalau sama presiden BEM itu? Gue denger-denger lo lagi deket sama dia," tanya Hakuryuu lagi sambil mengingat-ingat gosip dan rumor yang terdengar di kalangan mahasiswa kampusnya. Gosip kalau teman masa kecilnya ini, Judar, sedang melakukan pendekatan pada presiden BEM universitasnya; Sinbad.

Sinbad. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal mahasiswa Fakultas Ekonomi dan Bisnis semester enam ini. Cakep, pintar hampir dalam segala bidang (termasuk ke dalam mahasiswa berprestasi), mantan presiden BEM FEB (tentu saja), memiliki teman dan rekan di hampir seluruh penjuru universitas (dia bahkan mengenal seluruh dosen FEB berikut staff-staff administrasinya), punya banyak fans (baik cewek maupun cowok), punya _gang_ yang paling populer sekampus, dan hal-hal lain yang bisa menambah kesan sempurna pada diri Sinbad. _Pacar-able_ dan plus-plus sekali pria ini. Hakuryuu tidak bisa jadi seperti itu (bahasa gaulnya, sih, _Hakuryuu can't relate_ , gitu).

Sinbad adalah satu-satunya pria yang tidak bisa ia bandingkan dengan dirinya. Perbedaan mereka terlalu jauh. Sinbad terlalu hebat dan Hakuryuu tidak akan bisa melampauinya. Mendekat saja tidak akan bisa. Seandainya, Judar memilih berkencan dengan pria itu, Hakuryuu akan merestuinya. Mungkin. Mungkin, kalau hatinya tidak berontak dan berteriak jangan.

Judar tertawa pada kalimat yang Hakuryuu ucapkan. "Ha? Si presiden bodoh itu? Males banget!"

Ada kelegaan di hati Hakuryuu ketika kalimat itu diucapkan. Satu senyum samar terpatri di bibirnya. Senyum samar yang semoga saja tidak terlihat oleh Judar.

"Lagipula gue udah punya orang yang gue sukai, kok." Judar tersenyum kecil ke arah buku pidananya yang terbuka lebar di atas meja. Senyum samar Hakuryuu berubah bentuk. Hakuryuu berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkannya jelas-jelas dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Oh, ya? Siapa? Kok, lo nggak bilang-bilang ke gue?" tanya Hakuryuu dengan senyum sedikit terpaksa dan mendekat ke Judar, berpura-pura seakan-akan ia ingin tahu, walau ia sebenarnya ingin menutup telinganya saja.

Judar mengerjap dan wajahnya sedikit memerah. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Hakuryuu. "Rahasia~ Tebak saja sendiri~" ujarnya. Hakuryuu menghela napas dan menatap Judar agak kesal. Judar tertawa kemudian. "Anak kampus kita, kok, tapi beda jurusan sama gue. Dia pinter, cakep, jago masak, suka berkebun," Judar menambahkan dengan senyum kecil.

"... Oh," komentar Hakuryuu pendek. Dia tidak bisa—tidak kuat—menanyakan lebih siapa sosok yang disukai oleh Judar itu. "Kalau gitu, kenapa nggak lo tembak aja dia? Kan lo terkenal, cakep, pinter. Nggak kalah dari Sinbad, lah. Semua orang pasti mau sama lo." Hakuryuu menjaga suaranya agar tetap tenang. Tangannya mengepal, menahan dirinya dari luapan perasaan di dalam hatinya.

_("Jangan kencani siapapun.")_

Ada hening sebelum Judar menjawab. "... Tapi gue takut dia nggak suka sama gue. Soalnya dia kayaknya nggak suka sama orang yang berisik, banyak gaya, dan pecicilan kayak gue ini."

_("Ya, lepasin aja orang kayak gitu.")_

"Dia orang yang bodoh kalau begitu. Nggak usah dikejar. Nggak pantes dia buat lo," sahut Hakuryuu cepat.

Judar mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tapi Haku—"

"Apa dia nggak tau lo itu siapa? Lo itu salah satu mahasiswa paling populer di kampus ini. Anak Fakultas Hukum pula. Fakultas Hukum kampus kita, tuh, terkenal banget. Nggak ada yang nggak kenal. Terus lo itu lebih punya banyak nilai plus ketimbang minus. Lo cakep, pinter, anak debat, populer, banyak yang naksir. Kalau sampai dia nolak elo, dia yang kebangetan. Saran gue, mending nggak usah lo kejar dia. Kalau dia nggak bisa noleransi keberisikan dan pecicilannya lo, dia nggak pantas buat lo," jelas Hakuryuu panjang lebar dengan ekspresi kesal sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Judar terdiam sejenak mendengar penuturan Hakuryuu yang super panjang tadi. Judar mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali lalu tertawa pelan sambil menutup wajahnya dengan satu telapak tangannya. "Ya ampun, Hakuryuu. Lo perhatian banget, deh, sama gue. Gue nggak nyangka~"

Hakuryuu membuang mukanya sejenak yang sedikit memerah. "Ya, iyalah. Gue sahabat lo. Apa lo lupa kebusukan mantan-mantan lo sebelumnya? Bikin _gedeg_ sendiri, tau," sahut Hakuryuu sambil mengingat-ingat salah satu mantan Judar yang hanya mendekati cowok itu karena populer dan tampan. _Well_ , Judar memutuskannya seminggu setelah jadian dan mempermalukan orang itu kemudian.

"Gue sendiri juga main-main, kok, sama mantan-mantan gue sebelumnya. Tapi tenang aja. Gue bakal inget-inget saran lo yang tadi." Judar terkekeh pelan.

Hakuryuu menghela napas dan kembali menoleh ke Judar. " _Intermezzo_ selesai. Lanjut belajar atau gue tabok."

" _Aye, aye, Sir~!!_ " sahut Judar riang. Mata merahnya memancar dengan penuh sinar dan kembali membaca literatur hukum pidana di atas mejanya. Hakuryuu memandangi Judar dalam diam. Diam-diam memikirkan siapa orang yang disukai oleh Judar hingga pria itu tidak berani mengutarakan perasaannya karena takut ditolak. Hanya orang bodoh saja yang akan menolak pengakuan cinta seorang Judar. Benar-benar bodoh.

Tapi, apakah itu berarti ia tidak akan pernah punya kesempatan? Karena sudah ada orang yang disukai oleh Judar hingga Judar takut ditolak?

Hakuryuu tidak suka ini.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Status Hakuryuu hanya sebagai seorang teman masa kecil. Sahabat. Tidak lebih. Ia tidak akan bisa melampaui batas status itu. Dan memang lebih baik kalau tetap seperti ini saja. Hakuryuu tidak mau jika ia menyatakan perasaannya lalu ditolak oleh Judar, maka akan ada perubahan dalam hubungan pertemanan mereka. Mereka akan canggung dan merenggang.

Hakuryuu tidak mau itu.

Oleh karena itu, Hakuryuu akan memilih untuk mengubur perasaannya sampai ia mati. Begitu lebih baik. Ia menghargai persahabatannya jauh lebih dari apapun. Karena Judar adalah salah satu orang yang paling penting baginya.

Mendadak kepala Judar jatuh lagi di bahu Hakuryuu. Tanpa aba-aba, Hakuryuu langsung menabok lagi kepala Judar. "Bangun, woi!" seru Hakuryuu dengan agak keras.

"Aku ngantuk lagi, Hakuryuu~" jawab Judar dengan mata setengah tertutup.

"Pokoknya lo kudu baca sampai kuliah terakhir lo. Kalau nggak, gue tabok," ancam Hakuryuu.

Judar menghela napas. "Iya, deh, iya. Gue kelarin."

Dan dalam waktu beberapa menit kemudian, setiap kepala Judar mulai jatuh ke bahu Hakuryuu, Hakuryuu sudah siap tangan menabok Judar dengan sekuat tenaga ( _well_ , tidak dengan tenaga maksimal juga, sih). Hakuryuu terus berjaga hingga Judar benar-benar tidak mengantuk lagi.

Hakuryuu tersenyum sejenak melihat wajah serius Judar yang sedang mencoba memahami apa yang ada di dalam buku. Kadang pria itu melihat ke arah depan, atau ke langit, mengucapkan berbagai macam istilah yang tidak begitu ia mengerti berikut contohnya. Menyenangkan sekali melihat Judar begini. Judar tidak pernah menunjukkan sisi seriusnya ini pada siapapun, kecuali padanya. Di luar, dia seolah seperti anak jenius yang bisa mengerjakan ujian dan kuis dengan mudah. Padahal Judar tidak sejenius itu. Dia punya caranya sendiri, yang hanya Hakuryuu yang tahu.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, banyak hal mengenai Judar yang hanya ia dan Judar yang tahu, begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka menjadikan itu sebagai rahasia kecil di antara mereka. Mereka hampir selalu membagi hal-hal pribadi yang mereka anggap rahasia, dari hal-hal sepele sampai hal-hal yang memalukan. Hampir tidak ada suatu hal yang dirahasiakan Hakuryuu dari Judar, kecuali satu hal.

Fakta bahwa ia menyukai Judar.

Tapi Judar juga merahasiakan siapa yang ia sukai sekarang. Impas, huh.

Meski begitu, tetap saja ia harus mencari tahu siapa yang disukai Judar. Judar tidak boleh sampai jatuh pada orang yang salah dan yang tidak bisa menerima Judar apa adanya. Judar adalah temannya yang berharga, satu-satunya yang terus berada di sampingnya di saat-saat terburuknya. Oleh karena itu, walaupun ia tidak bisa menjadi orang yang membahagiakan Judar, setidaknya ia bisa memberikan andil dalam memilih siapa yang akan membahagiakan pria itu. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Hakuryuu.

Hakuryuu menguap pelan dan menutup bibirnya, berusaha untuk tidak mengganggu konsentrasi Judar. Ia mulai mengantuk. Ia sebenarnya ingin kembali ke kamar kosnya di lantai bawah, namun kamar Judar selalu bisa menahannya agar tidak pergi ke manapun. Entah kenapa. Bukan karena bagusnya kamar kos Judar, sih. Mungkin karena ia masih tidak rela melepaskan pengawasan pada Judar. Mungkin. 

Mata Hakuryuu perlahan mulai berat dan tertutup, namun pria berambut biru tua itu mencoba menahan diri. Berulang kali Hakuryuu mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya, hingga akhirnya pria itu mengalah dan membiarkan lelap menguasai dirinya. Semuanya menjadi gelap kemudian.

* * *

 

"Hakuryuu, gue udah kelar~" seru Judar sambil menoleh ke arah sampingnya—di mana kepala Hakuryuu tersandar di bahunya. Judar sudah tahu pria di sampingnya ini tidur ketika Hakuryuu menjatuhkan kepala ke bahunya. Judar tidak membangunkan pria itu sebelumnya. Ia anggap ini rasa terima kasih sudah dibangunkan untuk belajar.

"Hakuryuu," panggil Judar tapi tidak dengan nada memanggil, namun dengan nada mengonfirmasi kesadaran Hakuryuu yang sepertinya sudah lelap jauh di alam mimpinya.

Judar terdiam. Diangkatnya tangannya yang bebas ke arah rambut Hakuryuu dan mengusapnya. Hakuryuu tak bereaksi apapun—menandakan kalau pria itu sudah tidur pulas. Tangan Judar perlahan berpindah ke pipi Hakuryuu dan ia perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hakuryuu.

_("Aku benci orang yang licik.")_

Hingga ia berhenti tepat ketika ia bisa merasakan napas Hakuryuu. Judar memandangi wajah tidur Hakuryuu dulu untuk sementara. "... Tidak boleh, eh." Judar menarik wajahnya dan melepaskan pipi pria di sebelahnya.

"Hari Rabu, Praktikum Struktur Tumbuhan, jam sebelas siang, gedung A Prodi Biologi Fakultas MIPA," ujar Judar pelan sambil menatap dinding di depannya.

Judar menyelipkan lengan bawahnya ke belakang bahu Hakuryuu, sementara lengannya yang lain meraih kedua kaki Hakuryuu. Judar pelan-pelan mengangkat badan Hakuryuu dengan sekuat tenaga.

 _("Tipe yang gue sukai itu yang kuat. Ya paling nggak,_ abs _-nya nggak_ abs _pajangan kayak punya lo.")_

Wajah Judar terlihat serius dan seperti tidak kuat mengangkat badan pria itu, namun Judar bersikukuh atau usahanya untuk _work out_ selama ini gagal. Dia hanya ingin bisa mengangkat badan Hakuryuu saja. Sudah cukup.

Begitu ia berhasil memindahkan Hakuryuu sampai ke atas kasurnya, Judar hampir berteriak kegirangan tapi buru-buru ia menutup mulutnya. Judar menghela napas dan menjatuhkan diri di samping Hakuryuu yang—sepertinya tidak terganggu dengan suara jatuh Judar—masih tidur lelap. Ia mengarahkan kedua matanya ke arah pria di sampingnya.

"Gue udah berusaha ngurangin kelicikan gue. Gue juga udah tambah kuat. Ya, walau tadi agak _ngos-ngosan_ juga, sih. Padahal lo lebih kurus dari waktu pertama ospek," kata Judar pelan. "Gue juga udah nerapin saran lo. Orang yang gue sukai harus mau nerima gue apa adanya." Judar tertawa sejenak. “Bahkan justru orang yang gue sukai yang bilang sendiri itu ke gue. Bikin tambah suka aja.”

Judar mengepalkan sebelah tangannya. "... Pokoknya lo nggak boleh pacaran sama siapapun." Judar mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium rambut Hakuryuu. "Kecuali sama gue."

Judar tersenyum jahil. Dia tidak akan berani mengatakan ini jika dua mata biru milik Hakuryuu ini terbuka. Karena ini rahasianya seorang. Rahasia yang hanya Judar yang tahu dan entah sampai kapan akan ia pendam.

"Sori, ya, Ryuu. Gue tahu nyium elo diem-diem begini, tuh, licik. Tapi gue nggak bisa nahan kelicikan gue," Judar menghentikan sejenak ucapannya. "Setidaknya satu kali ini aja. Tenang aja, ini bukan _first kiss_ elo, kok."

Judar mencium bibir Hakuryuu.

"Soalnya _first kiss_ elo udah gue ambil sejak kecil dulu."

**Author's Note:**

>  _"Even though I like you, nobody knows. You are special, nobody’s like you. I’m sorry for having no courage. You can laugh at me all you want."_ — **빛나리** , PENTAGON.
> 
> Terima kasih. :)


End file.
